


Poehali!

by HopefulNebula



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Backstory, Ensemble Cast, Gen, Holidays, Snippets, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the mid-22nd century, First Contact Day and Yuri's Night are both Earth holidays. This is how the main crew of the NX-01 marks the occasions. (Not so much a "fic" as little snippets of character exploration.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poehali!

**Author's Note:**

> "Poehali!" is Russian for "Let's go!". Yuri Gagarin famously said this during the launch of Vostok I.
> 
> I wrote this fic in April. It came out of my annual rant about how there are only a few things I like about that month, and two of them are holidays that aren't (yet) official. I originally posted it at The Delphic Expanse, but forgot to add it to here.

When Jonathan was barely old enough to appreciate it, his parents took him to Montana for a week of fireworks and old music. It was only decades later that he realized that had been the first April after his father's diagnosis.

T'Pol makes an outward show of disdain for the boisterous human celebrations, but she privately allows herself to wonder at the speed of human advancement. With so little time between first crewed spaceflight and first warp travel, it's unsurprising that the High Command took such an interest in humans.

Trip always tried to stay up all night on Yuri's Night, no matter how young he was or how sleepy he'd be the next day. He still does, but now he makes a point to get a good look at Earth from wherever he is.

The Reed family never made a big production of either of the April holidays; they meant two days off from school and nothing more. Now that Malcolm is in Starfleet, though, he embraces the holidays with all the vigor he can muster so he can imagine his father's disapproval and laugh at it.

Fireworks aren't really a feasible idea on a cargo ship, and neither are large, work-stopping celebrations. That didn't stop teenaged Travis and Nora from trying to reconfigure the plasma cannons to create their own light show.

Hoshi never dreamt of space, but of the people she'd find there. Every First Contact Day she finds herself imagining the exhilaration Zefram Cochrane must have felt that night, knowing that the first aliens to ever land on Earth wanted to talk to _him_.

Phlox always finds human rituals fascinating, but there's something special about the two April holidays. He's not sure whether it's the symbolism, or the unity, or the sheer optimism of it all, but regardless, he throws himself into the celebrations.


End file.
